halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers (4 - 6 timeline)
Michael Audrey Myers is the main character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Michael is drastically different to the [[Michael Myers (H20 timeline)|one who appears in H20 onwards]]. This version of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II, Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, and Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers. Michael is the bearer of the Curse of Thorn, which causes him to murder member of his bloodline. As a child, he made his first sacrifice by murdering his older sister, Judith Myers, on Halloween night. Locked away for his crime, he escaped fifteen years later and embarked on a legendary killing spree in his hometown of Haddonfield. He intended to finish the job he started by killing his remaining sister, Laurie Strode, but was stopped by his childhood doctor, Sam Loomis. Laurie eventually died in an accident, and Michael returned a decade later to stalk her daughter and his niece, Jamie Lloyd. While the Michael in the H20 timeline also possesses supernatural powers, this timeline offers more explanation as to the nature of these powers. The Curse of Thorn grants Michael immortality; he can survive injuries that would kill a normal human being. He is apparently motivated to kill by an inner rage directed at members of his family, and hopes this rage will cease if he achives his goal. The Cult of Thorn seek to aid and perhaps control Michael. Biography Childhood Michael Audrey Myers was born in 1957.Halloween He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the surburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois.Halloween 2 (1981) As a boy, Michael heard a voice which told him to murder his family; unbeknownst to him, this was the voice of Terence Wynn, a doctor from the Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium. Wynn was secretly a member of a cult of Druids who worshipped Thorn, an ancient curse which meant one child from each tribe had to sacrifice members of their bloodline on the night of Samhain — Halloween. The sacrifice of that one family would mean sparing the lives of others. Michael Myers was chosen to bear the curse for his generation, and it manifested itself physically on his right wrist as the Mark of Thorn (þ).Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers Michael's neighbour and babysitter, Mrs. Blankenship, was also a member of the Cult of Thorn. She would tell Michael stories about the bogeyman and the true meaning of Halloween. On October 31, 1963, the six-year old Michael was being babysat Mrs. Blankenship while Judith entertained her boyfriend in her home across the street. Dressed as a clown for Halloween, Michael crossed the street and watched his sister and her boyfriend kissing before going upstairs to have sex. Taking a knife out of the kitchen drawer and waiting for Judith's boyfriend to leave, Michael then snuck up the stairs and repeatedly stabbed his sister to death. After watching her die, he left the house only to be discovered by his astonished parents, who had just returned home. Michael was sent to Smith's Grove for his crime, where he would remain until his twenty-first birthday under Wynn's authority, until he could be tried as an adult. He received psychiatric treatment from Doctor Sam Loomis, a friend and college of Wynn's who was ignorant of the cult's activities. Upon spending time with the boy, Loomis concluded that it was a hopeless case and that Michael Myers had no humanity left. He pleaded his case that Myers be moved to a more secure facility, but his superiors refused to listen and ordered that he remain at Smith's Grove.Halloween (extended television version) In 1965, Michael's parents were killed in a car accident, and his little sister was adopted by the Strode family, who renamed her Laurie. The Strodes brought Laurie to visit Michael at Smith's Grove on at least one occasion when she was still a little girl. Coming home On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Travelling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was immediately recognised by her brother. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nichol's Hardware to aquire knives, rope, and a white Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at his sister, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. As Michael rose from apparent death to resume his attack on Laurie, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. The injured Michael fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed a teenager named Alice before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Ben Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hosptial, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hosptial, including a security guard, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfled both Loomis and Michael. They all survived, although Loomis and Michael suffered severe burns and Michael was left in a coma. Hunt for Jamie The comatose Michael Myers was sent to Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium until October 30th, 1988, when he was arranged to transfer back to Smith's Grove. However, upon hearing that his sister Laurie Strode had died and her daughter Jamie Lloyd—his niece—lived in Haddonfield, he woke up from his coma and murdered those with him in the ambulance. After the vehicle crashed off a bridge, Michael escaped and began his journey back to Haddonfield. He stopped at Penney's gas station and murdered the employees, stealing new overalls from one of the mechanics. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who had heard of Myers' escape and was tracking him once more, encountered him at the diner and begged him to leave the people of Haddonfield alone. Michael responded by driving off in a stolen truck, burning the station to the ground in the process and leaving Loomis stranded.Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers In Haddonfield, Jamie was suffering regular nightmares about her uncle. When taken shopping for Halloween costumes by her adoptive sister, Rachel Carruthers, she briefly saw him as he was stealing a new mask from the discount store. When Loomis finally arrived in town, he contacted new sheriff Ben Meeker with the news of Michael's return. The pair of them went out searching for Jamie, who was trick-or-treating with Rachel. Meanwhile, Michael had begun his attack on Haddonfield, destroying the town's power supply and single-handedly wiping out the entire police force but Meeker and Deputy Logan. When word got around that Myers was back, a group of vengeful townsfolk began patrolling the streets with shotguns. Meeker and Loomis finally caught up with Jamie and Rachel, and they all took refuge in Meeker's house. However, when Michael found a way in and began killing their protectors, the two girls escaped via the roof, and were eventually rescued by the people hunting Myers. Jamie and Rachel were driven out of town to safety as the State police arrived to deal with Michael Myers. However, Michael had secretly hitched a ride under their truck, and Rachel was forced to take the wheel when he killed their driver. She drove erratically as Michael clawed at her from the roof, eventually throwing him off the roof and hitting him straight on. Jamie went over to check her uncle's body, and as he rose once again, Meeker and a team of armed police showed up and shot him relentlessly until he fell into a nearby mineshaft. The police threw a stick of dynamite into the mine to finish him off, but Michael crawled out just in time and was swept away by a river. When he finally escaped the current, he fell back into his coma and was discovered by a hermit who nursed him back to health.Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers A year later, Michael awoke from his coma, killed the hermit, and continued searching for his niece. Jamie was now living at the Haddonfield Children's Clinic after stabbing her step-mother on Halloween, 1988. Michael's evil had somehow affected her and she now shared some kind of psychic bond with her uncle, knowing where and when he would strike next. Michael returned to Haddonfield, and began stalking Rachel, sneaking into her house and stabbing her with a pair of scissors. When Rachel's friends Tina Williams and Samantha showed up looking for her, Michael followed them to a party at Tower Farm. Jamie, however, sensed that Tina was in danger and escaped the clinic to look for her friend. At the party, Michael murdered Samantha and her boyfriend in the barn while they were having sex. Just as Tina found the bodies of her friends and the police officers sent to protect, Jamie showed up at the farm and Michael chased them through the fields in his car. Tina sacrificed herself to save Jamie shortly before Loomis and the Haddonfield police arrived. Loomis told Michael, who was lurking in the woods, to meet him at the Myers house. Loomis and Sheriff Meeker arranged a sting operation to trap Michael at his childhood home, using Jamie as bait. Michael, however, was not falling for the trick, and murdered the staff at the Children's Clinic to distract the police. Ignoring Loomis' attempts to reason with him, Michael killed the remaining police officers and began chasing Jamie through the derelict Myers house. She eventually ran upstairs to the attic, where she discovered a child's coffin laid out ready for her. With nowhere left to run, Jamie climbed into the coffin, and, as Michael raised his knife, asked her uncle to show her his face. In a bizarre moment of humanity, Michael removed his mask and began crying, but when Jamie tried to wipe his tears, he recoiled in a rage. He followed Jamie downstairs, where Loomis shot him with tranquilizers before finally beating him unconscious with a plank of wood. Michael was taken into custody at the Haddonfield Police Station, and Meeker made preparation for him to be transferred to a maximum security facility. However, Terence Wynn entered the building and machine gunned every officer in the building before disappearing with both Michael and Jamie. New blood The residents of Haddonfield believed that Jamie and Michael died in the explosion at the police station in 1989. In fact, Wynn had taken them to Smith's Grove, where the Cult of Thorn performed experiments and impregnated Jamie. On October 30th, 1995, Jamie gave birth to a boy and escaped the sanitarium with the help of a sympathetic midwife. After calling a radio station to alert Dr. Loomis that Michael was after her, Jamie hid her baby at a bus station and fled back to Haddonfield. When Michael forced her off the road, Jamie took refuge in an barn, where Michael found and impaled her on a corn thresher. As the bleeding Jamie told him he could not have her baby, Michael switched on the machinery and watched as his niece was gutted. He then returned to Jamie's vehicle in search of the infant, to find that he wasn't there. Meanwhile, a new family had recently moved into the Myers house, relatives of the couple who adopted Laurie Strode. The youngest, Danny Strode, was hearing voices telling him to kill, much like Michael had as a child. Across the street, Tommy Doyle lived in a boarding house owned by Mrs. Blankenship and was obsessed with Michael Myers. After hearing Jamie's cry for help over the radio, Tommy tracked the call to the bus station and discovered her baby, who he named Stephen. He then contacted Dr. Loomis, who warned the Strode family that they were in danger. True to Loomis' warnings, Michael returned to his house and murdered the Strodes in search of Jamie's baby, leaving only Danny and his mother Kara alive. Kara and Danny were taken in by Tommy, who explained to them his theories that Michael Myers was cursed by Thorn. The Cult of Thorn arrived at the boarding house to retrieve Stephen, and Wynn finally revealed his true colors to Loomis, his long-time friend and colleague. The cult then kidnapped Kara, Danny, and Stephen, leaving Tommy and Loomis drugged. When they awoke, Tommy and Loomis tracked the cult down to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. As Loomis confronted Wynn about his role in the creation of Michael Myers, Tommy snuck into the maximum security ward to rescue Kara and the children. They encountered Michael Myers wandering the halls of the asylum, and witnessed him butchering several members of the cult. Michael then continued his search for Jamie's baby, only to be pumped full of drugs and beaten unconscious with a pipe by Tommy. As Tommy, Kara, and the children prepared to leave Smith's Grove for safety, Dr. Loomis decided to go back inside to attend to some "business". Both Loomis and Myers' ultimate fate remain a mystery. See also * Michael Myers * Michael Myers (H20 timeline) * Michael Myers (remake timeline) References External links * Michael Myers at Wikipedia * Michael Myers at IMDb * Halloween Movies Category:Male characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 2(1981) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Myers Family